Theme Of Tears
by Simple Ril
Summary: Levi and Eren's life story. He thought that they would last forever. In a blink, everything was gone. ErenXLevi /Character Death.


"Hmm..."

Eren closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, admiring the man whom he loves play his favourite tune-Theme Of Tears on the grand piano. The warm sunlight poured in through the glass windows, enlightening the room with a soothing glow. Their life just haven't been better since they moved to Paris. The grape wines encircling the gate outside their living room added a decent view to their humble abode.

Levi put on a faint smile as he worked his fingers gracefully on the piano. He remembered that one fateful day when the pianist and the artist met. The little cafe across the street was someplace you couldn't miss. He remembered the brunet who bumped into him and made him spilled the mocha. Art tools came spilling out of the boy's case as he frantically tried to recollect them, and that's when their gaze met.

"You know Levi, you're the best boyfriend ever." Eren walked over to the man and whispered gently in his ear, tracing his fingers along Levi's hair. He earned a huff in response, then adorned a genuine smile. Life couldn't be happier.

Levi stood up as he finished the piece and cupped Eren's face in his palms. It was pretty awkward as he was half a head shorter than the boy. Nevertheless, Eren tilted his head down and placed their foreheads together. Turquoise blue met the noir's as they kissed, Levi's hand moved up to ruffle through Eren's hair. His soft lips caress Eren's gently, forming an unbreakable bond between the two. Eren returned the gesture, then slid an arm behind Levi's back, pulling him closer towards him. He deepened the kiss, a myriad of thoughts spun inside his head like the raging sea water, going on and on.

"Eren."

Levi broke the kiss, staring into the brunet's eyes with an intense gaze. Eren looked stunned for a moment, but then quickly regained his senses. He pulled Levi in closer and played through his silky hair with his nose, not wanting to destroy this particular moment they're having together. Levi tilted his head up then tucked under Eren's chin and slided his arms behind his back. They stayed like this for a moment until Eren spoke up.

"What is it? Levi?"

Levi shuddered and felt hot tears trickling down his face. He'd wished that he could hold the brat forever in his arms. He'd imagined their future together. He'd craved for an everlasting love between them.

His eyes closed and opened abruptly, only to be greeted with silence. The warmth he had felt earlier was no longer there. There was no Eren smiling at him. No Eren to refill his cooled coffee whenever he was piled with paperwork. No Eren to give him a back-rub whenever he came back from work. No Eren to hold him tightly in his dreams. Eren. Eren. Eren.

Levi crouched down and sobbed, constantly rubbing his forehead with his sweaty palms. The cold marble floor revealed drips of his tears as they trickled down his chin. They were a happy couple. Everybody admired them as they held hands together while taking a night stroll across the street, with Eren's non-stop chatter keeping him company. They went to the eiffel towel and took pictures, which Levi had framed and treasured. They went to every cafe in the city and tasted all the coffee and macaroons, in which Levi could still feel at the tip of his tongue. Bitter-sweetness lingered on his taste buds. These were the tastes and memories that he'll never forget about.

It was all sunny until that tragic day. If he'd been more careful and kept an eye out for the incoming car. If he'd only been aware of the yells Eren gave as he sped across the road and pushed him away. One bang. It was just one. And that was that. Levi could see the blood oozing out of Eren's broken skull, drenching his white jacket and hair in dark maroon. The chest movement was weak when Levi caught his hand, hollering loudly for help. The brat gave one last smile and mouthed the three words that made Levi's tears flow. With that said he closed his eyes forever, leaving a shattered Levi loosing his sanity.

He loved him. He loved him so much. Five years. He loved him for five years. His brain was always fulled of him. Sheets of piano music flew around in his room as he thrashed wildly, clutching his head tightly when he screamed in agony.

March 29. He'll never forget that day. That day that Eren left him eternally.

He never mentioned the suprise that was hidden inside his drawer that dated March 30.

The diamond wedding ring.


End file.
